Jealousy
by Liz Ford
Summary: Nate/Chuck. Chuck is jealous of Nate and Blair. Rated M.


Ever since the day I had met him, I'd had this weird fascination with him. The way his hair falls perfectly around his face, the way his eyes glisten in the sun, even the shape of his lips were enough to make me hard.

Of course I've had to hide my obsession from him. I've slept with a thousand women and every time I am thinking of him. I decided today is the day I must come out to him, today I much tell him I love him.

As I walked up to his front door I thought of the consequences of what was about to happen. The worst that could happen is that he tells me he doesn't feel the same way, tells everyone and I lose all my friends. It's a risk I'm willing to take for a night with Nathaniel Archibald. I looked up at the city house before knocking the door, hard, three times. I heard a bit of rustling behind the door before it opened. I braced my self. 'Oh...hey...Chuck..' He panted. Oh my God, he was in his underwear. Unable to get a decent sentence out, I just nodded. He looked around and then lent forward, putting his lips to my ear. 'Blair's here,' he chuckled. I sighed. Of course she was here, she was his girlfriend. His face dropped from his cheeky grin into a concerned look. 'but I can get rid of her if it is important.' He stated.

'Would you mind?' I asked him sheepishly. 'Its rather important.' He motioned for me to come in and we walk silently to his bedroom. His bedroom. There Blair was, propped nicely on his bed in just underwear.

'Chuck really needs to talk to me, Blair. Would you mind waiting downstairs for a bit?' She agreed, but looked angrily at Nate. I was about to confess my love for my best friend whilst his girlfriend was waiting in his living room.

Nate sat on his bed and crossed his arms. 'So what's so important, mate?' He asked casually. I hadn't spoke since we were on the doorstep and found it hard to find the words to say. I said the only thing I could think of.

'I love you, Nate.' It sounded so right, so natural. He looked shocked. Nate slowly rose from his bed, walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

'Say something!' I begged him after what seemed like hours. He waited a few more minutes before leaning down and kissing me harshly on my lips. I couldn't believe what was happening, maybe he loved me too.

He reached out to unbutton my suit jacket and shirt before throwing them onto the messy floor. He ripped of his on shirt before throwing them onto the pile. Not once did his lips leave mine.

He started to unzip my trousers. Although I was far from one, I felt like a virgin, like this was all new to me. He slid down to my knees, grabbing my large throbbing cock in his hands, he began sucking, hard. I moaned with pleasure. I cried out for his not to stop but, much to my dismay, he did. 'Don't want to be coming to soon, do we?' He asked me with a wink as he took his own trousers and underwear off. We both stood in the middle of his room, completely naked, forgetting that his long term girlfriend was downstairs waiting for him and just admired each other. We looked each other up and down, smiling with satisfaction. Nate pecked me on the lips before bending over on his bed. I knew exactly what he wanted. I stood behind, bending down I whispered into his ear, 'You don't know how long I've wanted to do this.' As I finished the sentence, I crashed full forced into him. He screamed my name out loud as I continued to pump in and out of us. The sound of our meeting flesh just turned me on even more. We moved in unison moaning each others name. 'Aahhhh, I'm coming!' Nate screamed. We came together before collapsing onto his bed. He tuned to face me and pulled me into an embrace. We just laid there, together, taking in everything that has just happened. 'What about Blair?' I had just remembered that Nate had a girlfriends. This could ruin everything.

'Yes, what about me?' A voice answered from the door. We both shot up to see Blair stood in between the door frame of Nate's bedroom.

'How long have you been there?' We screamed together in unison.


End file.
